


bullies

by sleeponrooftops



Series: lifeboats [7]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders learns a lesson in standing up to bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullies

On Anders’ first day of kindergarten, Mike wakes his brother up early and gets him set up with pancakes before he retreats back upstairs where Ty is staring out from his crib.  He coos something close to Mike’s name, and Mike goes over to him, smiling.  “Good morning, little Ty,” he says before lifting him out of the crib and taking him over to the changing table.  He gets him cleaned up and dressed before he brings him downstairs, where Anders has pulled a chair up to the counter and is washing his plate.

 

Mike leaves Ty in his high chair, sends Anders upstairs to get dressed, and busies himself feeding Ty and himself.  The nanny arrives just before the bus is due at the end of the street, and Mike talks with her about Ty until Anders is tugging him toward the door.  They sit together on the bus, Anders holding Mike’s hand tightly, and, when they get to the school, Mike walks Anders to his class, hugs him goodbye, and then spends the rest of the day worrying.  He’s careful to hide his worry, though, and he makes it through the day unscathed.

 

When school lets out, he hurries through the halls, slowing as he approaches Anders’ classroom.  He doesn’t seem hi first, but he hears his voice, “I just want to go home.  Please leave me alone.”  It’s not the voice he’s used to, always with a hint of laughter and mischief, but instead it’s soft and fearful, and it makes Mike’s blood run cold.

 

“You’re such a little runt,” someone teases, and then Anders stumbles into view as he’s pushed.

 

“I’m not little!” Anders exclaims, steadying himself.

 

“Yeah, you are,” another voice says, “Teeny tiny.”

 

“Smaller than my sister, even,” a third voice says.

 

Mike reaches them at the same time that Anders raises his fist, and Mike lunges forward, catching his brother around the waist and pulling him back.  Anders yells, trying to kick away from Mike, but Mike just yanks Anders away.  He lets him go when they’re tangled up in the crowd of students, and Mike takes his hand, not letting go until they’re outside and walking toward the buses.  He drops Anders’ hand and walks faster, and Anders fall behind, his legs too short to keep up.

 

They don’t speak until they’re on the way home.  “Are you mad at me, Mike?” Anders asks, staring up at his brother with big blue eyes.

 

“You need to use your _words_ , not your fists.  You can’t get in trouble, Ands, or dad will get angry.  You have to be _careful_.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mike,” he mumbles, looking down.

 

“Just ignore them, okay?” Mike sighs, curling an arm around Anders’ shoulders and pulling him in close, “It doesn’t matter how small you are as long as you _act_ bigger than them.  Do you understand?”  Anders shrugs, and Mike just laughs, squeezing him.

 

When they get home, their parents are screaming at each other and Ty is bawling loudly.  “Mikey,” Anders whispers, holding his hand tightly.  Mike follows the sound of Ty into their room, where the nanny is desperately trying to quiet him.

 

“Oh, thank god,” she gasps when they come in, “Come here, both of you.  Lock the door.”

 

Mike obeys, shutting the door before going over to leave his backpack on his bed and then holding out his arms for Ty.  The nanny hands him over, going to the door to press her ear against it, and Mike bounces Ty in his arms, whispering softly to him until Ty gives a great yawn, settling.

 

“He is _my_ son!” their father screams, and then the nanny jumps back just before the door is kicked open.

 

Mike grabs Anders, trying to pull him behind him, to shield him, but Anders rips from his grasp and steps out of his reach, glaring defiantly at their father.  “Go away!” he screams, his whole face scrunched up, “You can’t hurt Mike!  I won’t let you!”

 

“Get out of my fucking way,” their father snarls, and the nanny screams as his hand comes whistling through the air.  It catches Anders on the cheek, and he staggers backward, tumbling onto his butt.  Tears well in his eyes, but he bites his lip and forces himself not to cry, and their father advances past him, but Mike holds tight to Ty and steps toward Anders.  “Take the baby!” he snarls at the nanny even as he grabs Mike’s arm, but Mike yanks away from him, shielding Anders from his sight.

 

“I’m not going _anywhere_ with you,” he says, reaching back a hand until Anders grabs it, holding it tightly.  “I hate you.”

 

Their father stares at Mike in disbelief until Mike shakes his head at him and turns away, reaching down to help Anders to his feet.  “Go sit on my bed, and be careful with Ty,” he whispers, handing over Ty.  Anders nods, still looking terrified and hurt, but he takes Ty and shuffles over to Mike’s bed, setting Ty down on the bed first before pulling himself up and picking his brother up again.

 

Mike turns back to their father when Anders is settled and says, very quietly, “You should leave and never come back.”

 

“Mike—”

 

“I don’t ever want to see you again.”

 

“Mike, I’m your _father_.”

 

“No.  You’re not.  Get out.”  Mike turns away again, going over to Anders to look at his face, and he pretends he can’t hear when their father storms from the room.

 

Later, when the only light in the room comes from the nightlight, Ty starts saying Mike’s name softly into the darkness, and Anders yawns, moving so that Mike can get out of his bed.  He’d been to afraid to sleep alone, and he hasn’t fallen asleep yet anyway, so Mike climbs over him and goes over to Ty’s crib.  He takes him out and brings him back to the bed, and Anders finally falls asleep with Ty’s little fingers curled around two of his.  Mike waits until he’s certain both of them won’t wake up again, and then he drifts off himself, deciding that he and Anders are going to stay home the next day and just hang out with Ty, the three brothers, like it’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is going to get better! After this, I’ve got a lot of fun ficlets planned, so no more sad for a while!


End file.
